herofandomcom-20200223-history
Morag Bellingham
Morag Bellingham (also Stewart) QC is a fictional character from the Australian Channel Seven soap opera Home and Away, played by Cornelia Frances. She debuted on-screen during the episode airing on 7 June 1988. She appeared until 1989 and briefly appeared in 1993. She returned yearly from 2001 until 2009, again from 2011 to 2013 and again from 2016. Frances has expressed her desire to once again become a permanent cast member. Morag has been described as an antagonistic, independent and cold character. Morag is portrayed as a tough lawyer. She has been involved in storylines such as adopting out her illegitimate daughter Bobby Simpson, being widowed, helping her brother Alf Stewart through his many legal battles and a friendship with troubled teen Aden Jefferies. She has been well received by certain critics for her feisty persona, whilst others have criticised her professional skills. Casting Frances has played the role of Morag on and off for twenty-three years.1 During flashbacks to the character's past, Morag was portrayed by Eve Kelman, Vanessa Goddard and Pheobe Taylor-Bush respectively.234 After an eight-year hiatus, in 2001 it was announced that Frances had returned to the serial and Morag would be "more evil" than ever.5 In 2002 Frances again returned to the serial.6 In 2008, Frances signed another six-month contract with the serial.7 She also revealed that fans miss her when she is absent. Discussing this, Frances said "I really adore playing her and I get a lot of people saying 'when are you coming back?"7 Of her return Frances said "I've played Morag for so long that I have no trouble slipping back into character. I know her so well."8 In 2009 executive producer Cameron Welsh revealed that Frances was back filming and she was "very much part of plans going forward" for the future.9 In 2010, she signed another six-month contract and appeared again from January 2011. Frances admitted she wanted to become a permanent cast member.10 On 14 April 2011, it was announced that Frances had finished filming her final scenes. A show spokesman said "Morag is a much-loved Summer Bay character and we're sure we'll see her back."1 Frances returned for another guest stint in early 2012.11 Frances reprised the role in late 2015 and Morag returned in early 2016.12 Character development Frances has branded Morag "a worthy and antagonistic character." She also describes her as an "independent, amazingly strong woman, but I think she now realises family is what matters most, and she'd probably like to stay in the Bay."10 Holy Soap said Morag is known for her "barbed comments and cold, cruel demeanour".13 Morag has softened over time around certain characters but Frances said "she still holds her own, and she's still this very strong independent person."14 Frances believes that Morag should never find happiness with a lover because "she's put so much doom on everybody". A lot of things have happened to her, that are ultimately her own fault. Frances added: "So it's that nemesis that keeps coming back for the things she has done to other people".14 Morag's main connection in the serial has been with her brother Alf Stewart (Ray Meagher). There has been a lots of fights and antagonsim between the pair.14 Morag later softens towards him. Frances said: "She's been through so many mishaps with, underneath she will always care for him and look after him." She holds a great deal of "love and concern" for him which Morag is "reluctant to show a lot of the time". Frances felt it perhaps not the best development because she enjoyed their "wonderful fights".14 In an early storyline Morag had a daughter with Donald Fisher (Norman Coburn) and had her adopted. It was later revealed she was existing character Bobby Simpson (Nicolle Dickson). However, when the truth comes out Morag and Bobby do not want to know each other.10 Frances liked the fact she gave her baby away and no one knew about. She also enjoyed playing scenes in which Bobby calls her mother and Morag says, "Don't you dare call me that!" Frances also added: "I enjoyed a lot of the original storylines where Morag was fighting against her family."10 However, Dickson was felt the storyline was frustrating because felt Bobby was turning her back on her foster parents.15 In 2001, Morag returns to preside over the trial of Kane Phillips (Sam Atwell) for his sexual assault of Dani Sutherland (Tammin Sursok). Her ruling proved unpopular with many of the residents and caused a further rift between herself and Alf.16 In 2008 Morag becomes central to storylines with Aden Jefferies (Todd Lasance). Morag wants to know why he has problems because she had "taken a bit of a shine to him". Aden initially doesn't want her help.7 Whilst interviewed by Digital Spy Frances stated: "There's lots of lovely dialogue that goes on between him and I - I take him under my wing and I find out what's wrong with him." He eventually looks up to her and moves in with her. Frances said: "So I sort of adopt him in a way."7 She was also about to have a romance storyline. Frances revealed; "there's another storyline which sees an ex-lover of mine come in as a detective". This was Ross Buckton (David Downer), they later resume their relationship and eventually marry.17 Morag's 2011 return was planned for six months worth of episodes.10 Morag returns for husband Ross' funeral and say a "sad farewell".18 Her other reason is to get the murder charges against Alf dropped. As Morag had no legal work for over one year, the sudden change leaves her confused "about what she actually wants out of life".19 Frances said of her return "a lot of things happen that she gets involved with".10 Morag gets involved in Nicole Franklin's (Tessa James) plans to give her child to Marilyn Chambers (Emily Symons). Frances said Morag's "very much in the middle of Nicole, Marilyn and Sid" saying illegal things, Morag becomes involved because "She's very concerned with what is legal and illegal."10 Morag was initially estranged from niece Roo Stewart (Justine Clarke). Later Roo (now played by Georgie Parker) returns, Morag remembers the young Roo and they "renew hostilities".20 Frances said "she doesn't think a leopard ever changes its spots. She knows more about Roo than Roo does herself."8 As the storyline progresses they eventually get along better. Frances said "There isn't the same antagonism between the characters that there was in the past". As Roo is now an adult Morag "gives in a bit".10 Storylines Morag grew up in the bay and was close to brother, Alf. It is learned before her appearance that Morag is a magistrate. Her niece, Roo contacts her to do a background check on Alf's new fiancee Ailsa Hogan (Judy Nunn) which reveals Ailsa had served time in prison for murdering her abusive father. In June 1988, Morag returns to Summer Bay to attend Roo's wedding to Frank Morgan (Alex Papps) and soon learns that Roo is pregnant and Frank is not the father. She advises her to come clean to Frank about the baby's paternity and Ruth does so on the day of the wedding. After Roo becomes a pariah, Morag lets her stay with her in the city but this does not last when Roo learns Morag is conspiring with Brett Macklin (Gerry Sont) to get Roo to sign over custody of their unborn child to him. Morag reappears for the funeral of her nephew, Alan Fisher (Simon Kay) and later enjoys sparring with Colleen Smart (Lyn Collingwood), a former schoolmate who constantly gets on her nerves. Shortly after she return to the city. It is later revealed that Morag had a secret child with Donald and then put the child up for adoption. Her daughter is then revealed to be Bobby. She is angry to find out Donald is her father, she is even more angry when she finds out Morag is her mother. Morag and Bobby never got on. Morag is later involved in a plane crash at sea. Morag survives but is in a coma. Bobby decides to wait until she wakes up to tell her how much she hates her. Following the collapse of her marriage to Richard (John Bonney), Morag settles in the bay permanently. Danny Farnsworth (Justin Connor) takes a job working for Morag as her assistant under an assumed name but he has an ulterior motive; to gain revenge of her for sentencing his father to prison, resulting in his suicide. Danny begins playing mind-games with Morag and when she exposes him, he loses control and tries to kill her but Donald and Bobby are able to calm Danny down. After this, Morag returns to the city and puts her house on the Market. When Bobby dies in a boating accident 1993, Morag returns and tries to gain custody of Bobby's adoptive son Sam Marshall (Ryan Clark). When Ailsa finds out about her plans she manages to stop her. In 2001, Morag decides to come back to Summer Bay to see her family. She is now a judge and she presides over the trial of Kane for his sexual assault of Dani. She returns in 2002, this time staying longer. She comes and goes again. During her stay, Morag found herself set against Angie Russell (Laurie Foell). Their many battles nearly resulted in Morag getting sued after accusing Angie of attempted murder. Morag also attended to Alf's health after he insisted Ailsa was back from the dead. While trying to get Alf medical attention, Morag nearly died after he pushed her down the stairs. Fortunately, Alf got the help he needed and a brain tumor was removed in surgery. Morag later decides to move back into the town forever and the following year she faces Dani in court once more when she is on trial for running over Kane and sentences her to imprisonment after Dani is found guilty. After that, Morag was involved in a series of scandals. In 2005 she decides to help the locals over power Project 56. Josh West (Daniel Collopy) becomes the mayor and along with Amanda Vale's (Holly Brisley) help, they try to enforce the project. Along the way, Josh frames Alf for money embezzlement, seeing Alf sent to jail. Morag then declared a battle on Project 56. However, Morag's interference in Josh's plots nearly cost Morag her life. After deciding to back off, Josh is then shot dead. Morag finds out her friend Barry Hyde (Ivar Kants) is Josh's murderer and questions him with Peter Baker (Nicholas Bishop) listening in. After Peter arrested Barry, Morag then felt sorry for him and defended Barry in court, gaining him bail. Barry's son Kim (Chris Hemsworth) is later wrongfully accused of sexual assault and Morag is first on the scene to defend him. She also defends Robbie Hunter (Jason Smith) over allegations he killed his grandfather. Then she helps Brad Armstrong (Chris Sadrinna) on his drug and assault charges after he is framed by Johnny Cooper (Callan Mulvey). Morag also becomes suspicious of Martha's new boyfriend Ash Nader (Ben Geurens) and tries linking him to Johnny's gang. In 2007, Morag learnt that Ash was married and attempted exposing the truth. Ash told Martha himself but managed to convince her to stay with him. After Morag managed to set everyone in town against Ash, Martha accused Morag of giving Bobby up for own selfish reasons and for not being able to understand love. Hurt, then returns to the city to work as a magistrate, wanting to redefine herself in her work. She later returns to help her great-nephew Ric Dalby (Mark Furze) when he is charged with the murder of Rocco Cooper (Ian Meadows). She then exposes Jazz Curtis (Rachel Gordon) after she lies about her mother's death and inheritance. In 2008, Morag was involved in several scandals. Morag is horrified to learn that Colleen is actually her half-sister. She starts being mean to Colleen for interfering in Stewart family business. They argue on different occasions, until Morag goes to far. She later makes up with Colleen and lets her have a role in their life. She later befriends Aden, she becomes determined to help him with his issues. Over time the pair bond and she is only one who can make him see any sense. He confides to her about all the abuse of his childhood, she then looks out for him whenever he gets into any trouble. Morag also managed to save Miles Copeland (Josh Quong Tart) from losing his teaching position after a disturbed parent attempted to frame him for child abuse. She then solves Sam Holden's (Jessica Chapnik) murder. She then sees an old friend, police officer Ross Buckton, who is planning on retiring. She starts a relationship with him and they eventually marry. He is then diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease, she leaves with Ross so he can receive the correct treatment in the city. She comes back to support Martha after her husband Jack Holden (Paul O'Brien) is murdered. She then exposes Bridget Simmons's (Joy Smithers) lies, then leaves again. She returns in 2011 for Ross's funeral and to support Alf after he is accused of Penn Graham's (Christian Clark) murder. She tries to expose Will Smith (Zac Drayson) as the killer, but her interference results in Will escaping town and later getting arrested. Alf's name is later cleared. She then meddles with Nicole's plans to give her baby away, she has a go at her and reminds her that she gave her own child up. Morag then finds out about Elijah (Jay Laga'aia) and Grace Johnson's (Clare Chihambakwe) sham marriage, she agrees to keep quiet and helps Grace. Morag realises that Charlie Buckton (Esther Anderson) is dating Darryl Braxton (Steve Peacocke) and manages to stop Charlie from revealing the relationship to her friends and family. Once Alf returns from his trip away, Morag takes a job in the city. She briefly returns to the Bay for Charlie's funeral and takes Ruby Buckton (Rebecca Breeds) home with her. Morag becomes concerned that Ruby has not grieved for Charlie properly and encourages her to return to the Bay. Sid Walker (Robert Mammone) contacts Morag and brings her back to Summer Bay to help defend his daughter Sasha Bezmel (Demi Harman) when she is accused of the murder of her ex-boyfriend Stu Henderson. Morag defends Sasha in court and she is found not guilty. Morag later helps Ruby, when a bag of marijuana is found in her bag at the airport. Morag returns for Roo's wedding to Harvey Ryan (Marcus Graham). Following the wedding, Morag stays for a few days but Alf gets fed up of her and Colleen's presence and tells them to leave. Morag returns to defend Zac MacGuire (Charlie Clausen), after he is arrested for the murder of Charlotte King (Erika Heynatz). She immediately clashes with Detective Dylan Carter (Jeremy Lindsay Taylor). Zac is denied bail, but Morag manages to get him some alone time with his wife Leah Patterson-Baker (Ada Nicodemou). She later accuses Dylan of making a deal with the judge, and warns him that she will find out the truth. She also gives Irene Roberts (Lynne McGranger) a phone number of someone who can help with the search for her adopted child. At the diner, Morag threatens Dylan and reveals Dylan's past relationship with his ex-fiancee, Constable Katarina Chapman (Pia Miller). Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes